Jealousy Can Take You Far
by Kyandei
Summary: “I can’t leave you alone,” Ikuto whispered, “I’m interested in you.” IkutoxAmu or Amuto
1. Your Arms Are My Castle

Author's Note: This is my first and last "Amuto" fan fiction, and nothing can change that. Should this become a continuous story? Please review.

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! Belongs to Peach-Pit and the chapter titles are lyrics of the song, "Everytime We Touch," by Cascada.

_"I hate you! I hate you!"_

That was enough for him, he couldn't take it in. He simply stood there in a turning position, back to her, just a bit enough that he could slightly glance at her. He was waiting there, watching if there was any sign of a joke; perhaps an testy, lighthearted character he would be exposed to would soothe his unexpected twangs of hurt. He had not been able to trace any sign of jokes. It hurt him, but he had not shown his emotional agitation; instead, he gave a calm, "You don't mean that. _Amu._"

This wasn't the usual teasing he would give in with. Her reactions were not the usual, such as the times when she attempted to maintain her cool behavior, despite the blush caressing her cheeks. She had not answered him, her flustered cheeks no more; yet he could see her faint, golden-tinted orbs held a hint of regret.

"I do mean it! Why can't you leave me alone for once…?" Amu had cried, finally stirring up, expressing her bottled-up emotions, regretting every word she had said.

She mumbled as she narrowed her eyes, "It's not your business to keep on popping up in my life."

Her words stung more than we wanted them to.

Ikuto's onyx eyes shone emptiness at first glance as he said, "It's my business." He would be assumed to be continuously calm and collected; however, he felt possessive of Amu. His inner self would suddenly be envious when she came across the "King." It would be foolish to forget that they were enemies; the animosity between the Guardians and Easter. She was a child, about five years junior to him, but he _wanted_ her.

She would sink in to him. Her shimmering, round orbs would captivate him, gleaming a luscious, naïve innocence that he would remember.

It wasn't the response she would usually expect. She inquired, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ikuto suddenly, but gently, embraced her closely; his arms clasped around her, affectionately, but he refused to release her. She was in his possession now, as if she was a ball of yarn in a cat's grasp.

"Ah..! Ikuto!"

"_If we stay like this forever, I will protect her," _he thought.

"I can't leave you alone," Ikuto whispered, _"I'm interested in you."_


	2. Feel Your Touch In My Dreams

Author's Note: I decided to not make it a one-shot, but a continuous story. Please review!

Her adolescent golden-tinted orbs widened, broadening as she heard the words come out of his mouth, while out of hers, happened to give a gasp, hinting with a bit of disbelief. She suddenly became flustered, her cheeks suddenly flushed with crimson while he fiddled with her rose-pink hair.

"What the…Ikuto! Let go of me, you pervert! Don't you have someone to love?"

His fingers caressed her cheeks as he slightly pulled her head back; his onyx eyes meeting her own. Ikuto would be able to do anything with her now; however, Amu was still a child, but he could wait.

He repeated in a way, "_It is you._"

He smirked as she immediately pulled herself away from his arms, seemingly to dash clumsily in paces. Ikuto felt he'd teased her enough, since he did not want it to turn into harassing.

"Iku…" Before Amu was able to complete her sentence, Ikuto abruptly vanished, "…to!"

"What was that about…?" The sudden emotion in her chest felt as if it were about to burst out in the open; however, she ignored it; or at least she tried to.

"Amu-chan!" a cheerful voice said, "Fight! Fight! Go for it!"

"Ran…" Amu murmured, "I don't know what to do." The returning blush flushed her cheeks, as images submerged in her mind for a brief time, but she attempted to shake them out during her way home.

Her mother said in not a stern voice, but more of a content tone, "Ah, Amu-chan! Where have you been all this time?"

"N-Nowhere. Just Guardian stuff."

"Are you coming down with a fever? Your face is all red."

"I just ran the way back. That's all," Amu immediately thought of an excuse, as she dashed up the staircase.

"Okay, hurry up or you'll miss Ami's wonderful performance!" her mother called.

She flopped down on her mattress comfortably, without bothering to undress. She tried to drift off to a pleasant slumber, attempting to forget her worries; however, she found herself gazing at her bare ceiling, embracing her pillow gently, as she buried her face.

"I like Tadase-kun…not Ikuto." she thought, as her lips curved upward, not exactly a smile, as she began doubting herself as her eyelids fluttered, "Right?"

Her dreams were sweet, innocent ones, yet they somehow became ones of bother and worries.

"_Ah, Ikuto-kun!"_

Ikuto-kun? She had never used an honorific with his name.

_He_ _lifted her upwards into his arms, carrying her bridal style. Her face was close to his chest. _

"_Ikuto…" she giggled._

Shouldn't it have been Tadase? Amu was now in doubt of her true feelings, she felt as if she were lying to herself, but there was something else that hadn't woke her up.

Ikuto stood upon her balcony, giving a tender tap at her sliding doors. Even if it was a gentle rasp, it was abrupt enough to awaken her. She gave a dazedly, heaved sigh, as she tossed over without recognizing anything. She felt a bit exhausted, a wanting to go back to sleep. "Ikuto…" she murmured.

Ikuto was slightly astonished at what had just heard, but not that surprised. He smirked as he realized she had not locked up her sliding screens. He let himself in silently, but he took a while to take it all in, as he was watching a "sleeping beauty."

She had rested upon her upper arms to comfort her. Stands of cherry-rose locks enveloped her face as she breathed softly. Her blanket somehow ended up, spread on her floor.

He walked over gently to her side, spreading the blanket over her. He found a stool by her mattress, and delivered a grocery bag there.

"Nya, but you don't get anything for me?" Yoru suddenly said in a playful, mischievous way, but Ikuto sighed.

__

"See you. Amu."


	3. This Feeling

The following morning, Amu awoke groggily, but what she hadn't noticed was the bag.

When she had left, someone entered her room through her sliding doors.

"Yoru, you said…?" a young woman murmured, her extensive, cascading fair-hair at each of her sides.

"Nya, Utau, here there are!" Yoru said, pointing at the stool where the bag was, "You're going to share with me, you said, nya?"

Within the snacks, there was a flat, charming package. Utau snatched the bag without hassle; clutching it close to her chest, even if they were just store-bought snacks and a box. _"Ikuto-kun, you get something for her, but not me?" _

"Amu-chan! Chara change with me!"

"Yes!" shouted Amu as she gained the ability to increase her quickness, just in time as she heard the late bell ring; however, she felt a tug, one forceful enough to stop her in her tracks. "What the…! Oh, Ikuto."

Her eyes traveled up to his midnight azure orbs, but then she averted her gaze.

"Um, I have to go…!" Amu rushed swiftly past him, but he hadn't bothered to say anything.

"_Himamori_ Amu. I repeat, Himamori-san. Himamori-san, are you here?" Nikadou reiterated, until the door flung open.

"How many times do I have to say, it's Hinamori! I'm sorry, I'm late."

She sat down without making too much of a fuss. Tadase waved at her, giving her a genuine smile. _"Tadase-kun…That's who I like; although…" _she gave it a while.

"_I liked him because I though he was cool, but now that I know his true self…" _She bared in mind the power-hungry, world-domination-crazed king his would be self is.

Her palm cupped her chin, taking no notice of the class going on in front of her. She nonchalantly began to doodle in her notebook, but Miki couldn't help but Chara Change with her. The pencil flew across the paper, sketching gracefully.

"Ooh, how nice." Nikaidou seized the notebook from her, eyeing the drawing of an attractive teenager with mysterious, unreadable eyes, along with a pair of downy feline ears, "Ikuto-kun, is it?" he said aloud.

A cherry-rose blush enveloped her cheeks as her eyes met Tadases', but she clumsily shrugged.

A decent length of time afterwards, Utau descended to Ikuto, twirling the bag roughly at her fingers, the costly package bouncing around the bag. Her eyelids flickered, a her lips curved upwards, forming a smirk. She opened the box and removed the midnight lavender choker, accented with a skull from it; then pointed at the choker at her neck.

"Ikuto-kun, that girl-Hinamori Amu, said she didn't _need_ the necklace, so she gave it to me."


	4. Forgive Me, My Weakness

"Is that so…?" Beneath his stoic appearance, he had an dour feeling, yet his feeling of fury overcame that. He was irritated, that she would give away such a thing, especially he had it customized for her. Utau fingered and stroked the choker; the fabric of the collar was a soft, midnight violet material, the false, artificial skull gave it an ideal, gothic Lolita accent; perfect for Amu, yet it fit Utau as well.

The Royal Garden; an elegant greenhouse with complicated and intricate vines giving a stunning feel. At the center upon the steps, was a large table, carved into a flawless circle. Amu was heading towards there, until she noticed something that she could recognize immediately. "Ah, Ikuto."

"Ikuto. I wanted to…tell you I'm-"

"Leave me alone," he suddenly said sharply, which was unusual, since he somewhat confessed to her.

"I thought you said-"

"No…I was mistaken."

He simply put it as that, as he kept on flinching. He felt hints of regret in him, what he said was wrong.

Amu's lower lip trembled, emitting a light gasp. She fastened her eyes, shut tightly, her hand over her mouth. Her cheeks burned with a rose-pink, her eyelashes began to trickle.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"The why did you give it away?"

"Give what away?"

"Don't pretend to be ignorant." Why he said that, he did not know. She was just an innocent child, an air that lifted her up from suspicion.

"What…What do you keep on talking about?" Her amber eyes looked up with anxiety.

"She won't understand, right Ikuto? Don't waste your time." came a feminine voice, looking up at Amu with her insincere, envious violet orbs; gripping Ikuto's arm.

Ikuto gave a low mumble, and they left.

Amu started trembling, giving off low cries. She didn't understand what to do; what was happening. She did not know why she started crying; there was no reason to it, or so she thought.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" her Shugo Charas chorused.

"Ah, Hinamori-san!" called a voice, a princely voice that melted into her heart, "There you are, it's not like you to be late."

"Tadase-kun…" she murmured softly, quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Is something the matter?" Tadase inquired.

"No! I mean, of course not."

"Good," he simply put, as her clasped something around her neck. "Ah, it looks good on you!"

Amu's eyes widened, a blush creeping over her cheeks, her fingers fiddling with it. "Oh, it's so pretty!"

An exquisite lavender choker, a skull pinned to it, similar to what Utau had.

"Thank you, Tadase-kun!"

Author's Note: What will Ikuto do when and/or if he finds out Utau stole the necklace, and Tadase bought Amu the same one!?


	5. Want You in My Life

"_No one's hold you back._

_Because they're bringing back the memories._

_Looking back at back when I was wrong._

_Go on," _she would think.

That evening, Amu seated herself upon her porch, pondering for a while. When she would daydream about Tadase, a certain cat-eared Ikuto would come to mind. She shook her head, turning away with an embarrassed blush, coiling her cherry-rose hair around her fingertips. The girl felt somewhat ashamed at herself; however, she still reminisced about certain moments. Tadase confessed solely to Amulet Heart; her would-be self, she realized. Ikuto on the other hand, confessed to her; and only to her although he told her he did not anymore, she would sigh in disbelief.

"Ah, she's denying herself." Miki would say, with her other Shugo Charas, while Amu would tell them to shut up.

"What did Ikuto mean…? I wonder why he got angry, I guess. I wonder…Ah, I need to go for a walk."

Meanwhile, Utau strolled alongside of Ikuto, "Nikadou-san."

There was no doubt they could miss the flash of ginger hair. "Aha," he chuckled clumsily, "Strange to see you two here." He gestured, "Oh, Utau; what a nice necklace."

"Not much of a talker, huh?" Nikaidou kept going on, "Especially if you keep up your cheap tactics." Ikuto remained silent.

"What…" Utau bit her lip, her vivid, amethyst eyes held high at Ikutos'. "I don't know what you're talking about.

He lay a finger on her choker.

"Yes…that's right," her closed fists at her chest, "I took the necklace, when no one was looking."

"Why-" Utau pinned him down on the earthy surface, her fists on his chest. Her strangely solemn amethyst orbs gazed down at him, a blush upon her cheeks.

"Ikuto, because!" Utau cried in an out-of-character way, "Ikuto…you told me Hinamori was our enemy! But why did you get her a necklace!?"

She continued on without hassle, "You lied to me…so I was worried. I…I couldn't help it."

"Utau…!"

It seemed to have lasted forever; she kissed him, her lips caressing his forcefully, what they didn't notice was that Amu had came across them.

"_Ikuto!?"_


	6. Everytime We Kiss I Reach For the Sky

"Hey Utau, get off of me."

Utau released Ikuto, as he gasped for breath, giving low coughs.

She pierced the two with her broad eyes; sorrow weakly forming among her blank stares. The atmosphere was awkward; ill at ease, at that moment, Amu felt as if she sank down; she literally had as she curled up and embraced her knees. Amu quivered and shook her head with her trembling lips. She wasn't going to cry; not for Ikuto at all.

Ikuto stepped over as lightly as he could, he lifted her chin up with two of his index fingers. "Amu. Are you jealous?"

It was there that his emotions changed where it was possible to see. His eyes unusually widened with a feeling that he couldn't describe. A burgundy mark still remained on his cheek; Amu had slapped him. "You…You idiot!"

"Ikuto…!" Utau shouted, but Nikaidou said, "Let's go, Utau."

He averted his gaze. It was unusual for him to act like so. He was aware of his troubled feelings, as well as hers. He felt it was right for her to act like that, since he had been so ignorant of her. Ikuto fingered the stinging mark tenderly, but then he took note of her neck. "That necklace…"

"That's just like you!" Amu shouted, "Rambling on about something else! The necklace! What about the necklace!?"

"Where did you get it?"

"Tada-"

"The kiddy King, huh?"

"Why does it matter?"

"No. Not at all."

Ikuto paced back and forth, his arms folded. He wanted to get the feeling out, yet another feeling overcame that; he had been jealous and envious. When he would observe Amu at times, usually a certain Tadase would come across her, luminous, gentle smiles coming from him. She would gaze on at the prince before her, literal hearts in her eyes. He simply despised that.

Why had she fallen for Tadase? It was as if she worshipped him at his feet. What did Ikuto didn't have that Tadase did? He couldn't put his finger on it; why he was bothered by the entire thing.

Yes, that was it; he _loved_ her.

Ikuto suddenly seized the tip of the necklace, bringing them face-to-face, fiddling with her choker, and undoing it. He gazed longingly at her in a selfish way. "Ikuto…what the…?"

"Listen to me."

He nibbled tenderly at her ear, as she leaped up with a shock. She tried to pull away, but there was a part of her that didn't want him to stop.

"Don't you understand?" He said, almost a whisper before she felt his lips pressed against her own. She was blushing madly and she was expecting her heart to beat its way out of her chest. She closed her eyes she felt his lips parting as his tongue caressed her own lips; she was begging to let him in, but she gasped once he entered.

She didn't know what the feeling was from, whether if it was from his kiss or from the fact that she was close to him, but a part of her told her that she didn't want him to stop. She kept her eyes firmly closed.

"_I'm in love with you."_


	7. Need You By My Side

Author's Note: Well, sorry for the short chapters; hope you enjoy the quick updates. Please review.

The obvious thing to do was to respond, "I love you, too." but she did not; instead, another slap struck his cheek. "Hit me as much as you want."

Amu was disgusted; she did not know why they kissed; why she did not break the kiss sooner. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand. It was her first kiss; it was supposed to be a special kiss, but why did it turn out this way?

He observed her as she averted her gaze to the ground, then she buried her face at her forearm.

He didn't know what to say at times like so.

She had a beaming, lopsided smile; tears tricking down with her melancholy smile. She didn't want it to be like that at all. "Ikuto…You always help me even if you're my enemy, and I thought of you as a friend. You…You _can't _love me. I want to know the real reason."

"Why I did it…" Ikuto's voice, almost a whisper trailed off. _Because I love you, that's why_, he thought. "Because…I wanted to top the Kiddy King."

Ikuto pursed his lips; it was a naïve comeback, but he couldn't help it. A strange, envious expression came across his eyes.

"So…it didn't mean anything." Amu resentfully fiddled with her fingers, but she knew she was hurt emotionally inside. She didn't know why she said such a thing in the first place.

He gave a slow nod, observing her as she dashed away, a light clink collapsed at the ground. He picked it up with his index fingers; it was a smooth, red accessory that was in the shape of an X.

He started giving a heavy sigh; not an exhale similar to ones when you're bored, but ones of regret and of troubles. "Why…"


	8. Your Voice When You Sleep Next to Me

Author's Note: If you refer to the earlier chapters, some of the scenes were from the manga, Kitchen Princess. Here, a longer chapter!

A knock, slightly rasping, came about, and reiterated itself. She exhaled noisily, and slumped about at her door. "They're not home, and I don't have the key."

She leisurely walked at her neighborhood, aware that dusk was nearing. Together, the sun set at its brightest, illuminating, and a palette of various shaded cast upon the neighborhood; while as the moon was apparent, the mystifying pallid captivated the patches of earth. Opaque clouds obscured the moon among the cobalt sky, dissolving into a gradient of the sunset. She pondered about it, composing a connection that related to her being the sun, as Ikuto was the moon.

She threw her arms behind on the back of her head. She had been thinking ever since Ikuto confessed that he was interested in her, but she still did not understand; too naïve to understand. "…I don't get him."

"Maybe I should apologize? Just maybe…"

Ruffled noises would come from the grass as she stepped to the nearby park. She reached the extensive pond, gazing upon her rippling reflection. "Ah, of course…!" She fondled about at her hair, noticing her accessory had disappeared. "That's right…it fell out when I was with Ikuto."

She then frowned, reflecting back to what he said. It would have been better if she hadn't asked him at all. He took her first kiss, just to top Tadase. Tadase had been Amu's interest, but he confessed to Amulet Heart. She would then mentally lean towards Ikuto.

"Ikuto, what a jerk…" she whispered to herself, "No…it's not his fault."

Meanwhile, Ikuto thought about it as well; every time when he would try to cheer her up, she would be in a dismayed state. He shook his head, why even he was thinking about it.

When would they realize their connection to each other?

He passed a scene of trees, their leaves gracefully dancing as the whispers of breezes exceed them; casting extensive shadows. One leaf, tiny and a shade of peas escaped to the petite face of a girl; it landed delicately at her forehead.

"Amu." Ikuto stepped over to the dormant girl and removed the leaf from her; he tenderly took locks of her cherry-pink hair and clipped her accessory on. Her palm caressed her cheek, her elbow at the bench. Her eyelids continued to flutter at each breath. "I can't leave her like this."

He tenderly slipped his arms at her shoulders and her legs to pull her up. He carried her such a way to not awaken her.

A plate had inscribed, "Tsukiyomi" as they came up to an apartment. The walls were a peeling ivory color; it complimented decently against the azure, for even on the blustering day didn't seem harsh. The carpet was an olive color and ran throughout the entire living space, he had chosen it partly because of the color and partly because it was extra soft, he needed every advantage when he and Yoru would flop at the floor. Various posters and photographs littered the walls, mementos that managed to bring a smirk to Ikuto's face every time he glanced at them.

The heat was faintly up, just enough to keep them warm, but however not enough to suffocate the occupants of the tattered, unstable apartment that had once used to belong to another. He dropped her off at the extra room across from his, tucking her in like the child she was. "Good night, Amu." he said as he would exit to his room.

With a listless sigh, he flopped onto his stomach, allowing the gentle moonlight casting upon his black-cloth covered back. He really should have been asleep. Squeezing his soft midnight eyes shut he tried desperately to allow the required sleep conquer over; but much to his dismay he couldn't seem to shake the nagging feeling that something was noting about his current position. Groaning in aggravation at the prickling sensation that grated at him, he instantaneously opened his eyes once again, and surveyed the room.

Suddenly it struck him, and he had to shake his head at his own naivety, of course that was the reason he couldn't sleep tonight. Scuttling towards the edge of the bed, he was seated on the edge of the bed. Stepping down onto the floor he moved to the door, managing to avoid any obstacles in his path, thanks to the oddly bright moonlight that shown from the barely shut curtains on the balcony doors and the small overhead window, lighting his way through the disaster of a bedroom.

Opening the door with a slight creaking sound, he crept across the silent hallway to the wooden door that faced his. With a slight smile, he grabbed the dull handle and turned it, pushing slightly the door gave way and opened to a silent, room, the only light being in the form of a faint nightlight plugged in over by the window. Silently, he walked through the room and over to the bed.

Cherry hair was matted against the sheet that stretched across the small mattress. Natural skin shimmered lightly in the bits of moonlight that fell on it from the small cracks in the curtains. One hand was curled into itself as she slept softly on her stomach with a look of exhaustion on her face. A hand came down to softly stroke the upper part of her neck making her face scrunch in irritation.

Weary, amber eyes blinked open and came to focus on the smiling face above it, small hands stretched out towards Ikuto and were immediately answered as he straightened up and then proceeded to accompany her, and securely snuggle him into her grasp. Her face buried itself into the warm shoulder as she began to be lulled back to sleep by the motions Ikuto made by walking back to his own bedroom, making sure to close the doors behind him. "Ikuto…" she whispered softly, tugging on his shirt in a weak way, "Yes, I love you."


	9. I Can't Let You Go

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I was sick, but I'm a bit better now. I hoped you enjoyed chapter eight; it was double the size of the usual chapters. I typed it because I was very pleased with the number of reviews I have. I never thought I would get sixty; hence even ten reviews! I've decided I'll make a sequel after this fan fiction. Let's go for one hundred! Here's another one that's longer, because I love you all. 3

Ikuto nodded quickly as he turned to his own room, grabbing the doorknob abruptly as Amu murmured, "Can you sleep with me?" Amber orbs, full of ease traveled up to his own. A soft, parting sigh came from her lips as she gently lay down as Ikuto was seated at the edge of the bed.

Idly, his arm found his way to Amu's shoulders, so protectively against his own would tighten as he plunged deeper into the thoughts of recent events that could never be erased from his mind. The most memorable ones, both precious and hurtful, would always be there. Forever embedded with him, even if Amu would rather forget it.

Amu, the girl that he thought was a mere annoyance such as the Kiddy King, who somehow found herself into his heart, was by his side. He gave a smirk, then averted his gaze to his window; drifting sheets of frost descended downward silently outside the secured, fastened windows. He hadn't done this in a while; he would watch the glass window over his bed until he drifted off to his tender slumber. "Aren't you asleep?" She shook her head weakly.

"Look."

Amu quizzically did as she was told and suddenly her eyes went wide with wonderment at the soft flakes of white that drifted down from midnight sky illuminated by the orb in the sky. Her body drew it self up into a sitting position unable to take her eyes off. Ikuto's body tensed harshly and then relax as a hand came to rest on his own cheek and amber eyes looked into his.

"Snow…how did that happen?" Amu attempted to keep herself awake, but she pulled Ikuto's hair; he fell at the bed with surprise. Amu found a way to Ikuto's chest, embracing him. "Sweet dreams."

If this were a dream, both of them wanted it to last forever.

The following daybreak, she blinked quite an amount of times, then scanned the room while she clutched the soft sheets. She grimaced in disgust, "What an ugly color." The walls were a feeble, flaky navy, decently complimenting the musty wooden floor. It was a little room, but not too small with a miniature window, low enough to get a peek of the outside without raising your head. Velvet curtains hung from it, constantly flowing about because of the wind. However, to the left side of her was Ikuto.

Her automatic response of a shrill shriek ricocheted across the hallways. She seized the blanket to her chest and inched away to the edge with a flushed face. "What're you…!" She instantaneously realized this wasn't her room. Ikuto's eyelids blinked open for a few moments, then put his palm at his cheek with his elbow at the surface of the bed. "Meh, it's still early." Ikuto murmured as he slumped back down.

"Ikuto!" Amu started striking him with her closed firsts.

"I love you too?" He gave a sigh, as he gazed at the window; sheets of frost enveloped the city. "So…you said."

"What…?" _He's not listening, is he?_

"Let's go for a walk."

"Don't ignore me!" Amu was becoming irritated as Ikuto snatched her wrist and pulled her forward. He examined her current clothing which was only her school uniform.

He stepped towards his drawers and rummaged about. He pulled out a cascading scarf with a design of ebony and ashen streaks, with ruffles at the edges. It was a color she had a difficult time determining; it was a shade of gray, yet it was purple at the same time.

"Tell me," Amu started, "Tell me that's for you."

"You don't like it?" Ikuto draped and adorned it at her neck enough to suffocate her. Amu buried the lower area of her face there with an embarrassed look. She brought her hands to pull the scarf a bit.

He let out a sigh and led her out with following silence. As he opened the door, she stepped out and started stumbling within the sheets of deep snow. They left absent footprints and light tracks, preserving them in the snow.

She stumbled and started to collapse forward until a hand forcefully seized her arm; however, she still fell down on her knees. "Iku…"

He drew his eyes upwards to what was before them; a young boy who was not that tall, orderly blonde hair cast to the side, with uneven strands. "So…the Kiddy King."

"_Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What're you doing with Hinamori-san?"_


	10. You Make Me Rise When I Fall

Author's Note: I went overboard with descriptions of clothing.

"A-ah, Tadase-kun!" Amu stuttered vociferously, as she broke free of Ikutos' grasp, and collapsed at the sheets of snow. She instantaneously gone to Tadases' side, brushing off the flakes of white.

"Hinamori-san, why-"

"I'll explain later!" She seized his hand without knowing, and ran off with him, breathing heavily with her cheeks flushed with crimson; until, he came to a halt, expecting an explanation. "I'm-I'm sorry, Tadase-kun."

She slumped heavily at the entrance of a store, the coarse surface at her palms. Her amber, tawny, golden-tinted eyes followed up at what was before her. It was a wide depot, as she could see from her view. The outside walls were rough, painted a pallid light jade. At the top of the glass door, was an adorning curtain streaked with a friendly rose-and-olive.

"We can talk at a restaurant," he said under his breath, "first, let's get some clothes so you don't get sick."

Amu nodded as she felt the heating emerge when she opened the door. The racks of clothes and the scent of them were overwhelming.

Tadases' stares were at outfits that were stylish and fit Amu, but were warm ones for the winter day. "How about this?"

Amu emerged from the dressing room, her shoes viewable as she stepped out. Her rose-pink bangs was held higher up with her trademark X-shaped accessory, as the back of her hair was left from view as it was covered up with a scarlet puffy hat, and a violet skull pinned onto it. She continued to wear her lilac scarf. She had a vest, an ebony shade, edged with ruffles, and laced the vest together with a thin ribbon. A ribbon skirt she wore, with a waist sash. At her legs were leg warmers at her high boots. "Good?"

Miki came out of nowhere and exclaimed, "Amu-chan, that's really cute!"

"Perfect; I'll pay for you." His brilliant smile overwhelmed her; a blush caressed her cheeks, as she heard his voice.

"Thank you, Tadase-kun."

Along with the cashier, was a teenager was at the counter, her unreadable violet orbs gazed intensively. She was dressed in a ribbon, mauve petite dress, with ebon piping at the edges followed with ruffles. Running down the center all the way was a space, but held together with lace, giving her a gothic-Lolita feel. It was overlaid with a ebony, glossy silk ribbon at her waist. Following her waist sash was a skirt overlaying the dress, a shade of luscious violet. Cascading, blonde hair was held up with bobby pins at her sides.

"Utau!?"

"Hinamori Amu?"

The store manager called out from the back, "Oh, yes. Hoshina-san is our special guest today! It's a one-day meeting with Hoshina Utau, isn't that exciting!"

"If only…Chara nari-"

She was cut off, a hand over her lips; as she gave soft gags under her breath. "Hinamori-san, we shouldn't."

"But-"

He led her swiftly to a nearby restaurant, "Olive Garden." The sign was elegantly painted on, with vines entangling the curling letters.

It was a classy, intricate restaurant; the lights was faintly on, and it was mostly dim. When entering, there was a bridge with a false pond underneath with koi. Hanging from the walls were artificial, intricate vines to suit the mood. The tables were carved to perfection in the shape of ovals; ebony-streaked cloth draped over them with lace at the edges. Faint tunes could be heard, a quixotic sound. "Wow, so fancy!"

Tadase would agree; "Table for two, I suppose?"

"Ah, such a young couple!" the waiter exclaimed, leaving an embarrassed Amu, and escorted them to their table.

"Ah, what are you having, Hinamori-san?"

"I thought…we were going to talk…?"

"Oh, yes."

Amu didn't know why she brought that up; she fiddled with her fingers. "Um…" She couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. She improvised and suddenly said, "Um…I dropped something of mine, and he had it…so that's it. Nothing to do with the Embryo or the Charas…"

"And what was it?"

"My X-Clip."

"Oh…" She hoped he wasn't jealous or angry. "Well then…" He got up from his seat. "See you later. Happy birthday, Hinamori."

She nodded; after he had left and she as well, she felt embarrassed at how she reacted and her responses. "Ikuto…this is all his fault!"

"Whose fault?" He nipped at her ear. She jumped up in astonish; she felt his fingers at her neck. A thin, silver chain came cascading down her neck, with a heart-shaped locket dangling from it. It was engraved with delicate and intricate patterns, and embedded within its brilliance was, "Amu." When she clicked it open, an image of Ikuto and Amu appeared.

"What?"

"It's your birthday isn't it?"

"Oh, um…yes. It's nothing special, but how did you know?"

"I heard you."

Her heart felt like it was about to beat its way out of her chest. She suddenly embraced his neck, clinging on tenderly. She breathed heavily, and he could feel her as she did.

"Ikuto…"

"Happy birthday."


	11. Can’t You Feel My Heart Beat Fast

Author's Note: A few suggestive themes here and there; perverted Ikuto. This is meant to be a sweet story, so it's not going to turn into an M fan fiction. Should I write a sequel after? Keep in mind I'll write at least three other Amuto fics. This is a filler chapter with pointless fluff.

Amu found her way to Ikuto's home once again. She didn't think her parents would mind, if she told them she'd be staying over a friends house. She continuously had a bother at her chest area, not physically though. When she would give an attempt to love him, even if it was not suppose to work that way, she would shake her head mentally, then turn away with her lower face in her scarf.

"Um, Ikuto…!" she said, as he unlocked the door, allowing her inside.

"Yes?"

"Nevermind…" It would reiterate such as so every once in a while.

She seated herself at his living room, on a cushion, while he sat alongside with her as her was tearing open a strawberry Pocky bag. He obtained a perfect Pocky stick, according to his guidelines; light biscuit stick, with a strawberry covering to perfection. He slowly entered it between his lips while Amu stared. _Maybe she wants to be this Pocky stick, hm?_

"Are you hungry, Amu?" She shook her head leisurely, but she was followed by a growl that dragged out continuously.

He held one out next to her cherry-pink locks. "Pink."

As he slowly inserted another in his mouth, she suddenly pinned him down. His hand that held the Pocky was being pulled away and pinned down. Their eyes did not meet as he expected them to, instead her eyes were on the Pocky stick in his mouth. She leaned down a bit to take a nibble. Ikuto was surprised at what Amu had did, since usually it would be him to be the one teasing her. _Cute._

"You have some strawberry on your face."

"What?" Amu inquired since she didn't know how it was possible to get it on her cheek.

"Just kidding." He leaned over, breathing on her cheek, then licked her there.

"I-Ikuto! Pervert!"

He chuckled then handed her a Pocky stick this time. She savored the taste, a buttery biscuit coated with a sweet strawberry. He abruptly bent over and chewed a bit at the top, slowly making his way down, then his lips met hers. "A Pocky kiss!" her Charas chorused. She didn't understand how he could have made it this romantic; it was just Pocky, yet she took delight in it. She muffled in surprise when she felt something soft exploring her mouth. "A tongue!" her Charas exclaimed once more. She let out a light whine in bliss when her tongue found his way to hers. Amu then broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

Her cheeks were flushed with crimson instead of the usual embarrassed pink. "I-Ikuto…" She could hear her heartbeat, it was racing and she wondered if Ikuto could perceive it. _What is this feeling? _She clutched her chest roughly.

He put his ear a few inches away so she didn't get the wrong idea.

"Ikuto…"

The look in his eyes told her something along the lines of, _You don't need to love me if you don't want to._

"But I do-"

"_I don't care if it takes you forever to love me."_


	12. The Good and the Bad Times

Author's Note: I assure you, I will make a sequel! Enjoy this last chapter!

Amu could not bring herself to say anything as she was easily embarrassed. He could tell her cool demeanor had vanished according to the burning sensation at her cheeks. A change of events had happened, one following another. She would refuse to come to her senses, and continue to fall back to Tadase, even if she knew he didn't love her.

Perhaps in truth, it was impossible for Tadase to return the feelings she gave to him. It was almost excessively too much for her to imagine him not being there. She was aware that it was for only Amulet Heart, her would-be-self, that he stayed by her side, and yet she had refused to believe it. "Ta…Tadase-kun…"

She held her palm close to her mouth, pronouncing what made out to be minor muffles, her somber amber eyes occupied with sheer tears. "Ta…Tadase…Tadase-kun!"

Her sudden outburst surprised him a bit, but Ikuto approached her with an embrace.

"Amu, forget about him," he said abruptly, pulling her closer. He certainly enjoyed the moment; a sly grin came across his face, "What about me?"

"Mm…hmh…" A tingling blush remained at her cheeks.

"You're so easy to fall in love with…Do you love me?"

Her amber eyes, tinted with solemn golden, had an unexpected expression. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, then she averted her gaze. "Ikuto…I do."

"'I do' what? Are we getting married? I thought you were only eleven."

"Ikuto!"

"I'm serious."

"I…I l-lo…o…ve…"

"That's good enough for me-"

"No! I love you, Ikuto!"

She pinned him down roughly, her hand brushed over his left one; she towered over him with her heaving breaths. "What…What exactly is love?"

"Love…?"

She took a glimpse of his expression before leaning in, with her lips brushed over his own with such passion, Ikuto had a hard time breathing. Her thoughts and memories had left her, and exchanged them with her current ones.

She collapsed on him with lost breath, and was lulled to a profound slumber; such a meaningful sleep that she sensed ten years had passed before her.

Before she knew it, she was draped with a transparent, pallid veil, embroidered with intricate roses, rivaling her cherry-rose locks. She was dressed in not an ordinary gown, instead of the usual wedding dress, she had hers customized to be appropriate for her, matching her style.

Her father was against it at first, but he then realized what was best for her.

"Ikuto…" She whispered, as she was led, the ends of her gown trailing down.

"Ah, Ami-chan, thank you." Her younger sister was chosen to be her flower girl. Ami continued to hum some cheerful tunes while twirling.

"Ikuto…"

"Amu; do you love me?"

"Yes, Ikuto! I do!"

He found his hand at her back, pulling her close; their lips carressing each other gently.

His jealously took their adoration for each other much further; sometimes they would question how fate worked in such odd ways.

"_I believe you; I believe you. Jealousy took us this far, huh?"_

-Owari-


End file.
